enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università del mondo islamico classico
Il complesso sistema d'insegnamento superiore in vigore nel periodo classico dell'Islam (VII-XI secolo all'incirca), sul quale ancora discutono gli studiosi favorevoli ad accostamenti concettuali con il sistema universitario cristiano-occidentaleSi veda ad es. Philip Hitti, Storia degli Arabi (ed. orig. History of the Arabs, Londra, Macmillan & Co. Ltd, 1964), Firenze, la Nuova Italia, 1966, p. 468, che cita in sostegno di questa tesi anche Reuben Levy, A Baghdad Chronicle, Cambridge, CUP, 1929, p. 193, affermando: ... «''Sembra acquisito che alcuni particolari della sua organizzazione siano stati copiati dalle prime università europee''». - inaugurato in Italia nell'XI secolo con la Scuola medica salernitana, l'Università di Padova e, infine, con Bologna - e quanti negano invece qualsiasi somiglianza concreta con esso, deve prioritariamente tentare di sgomberare il campo dall'equivoco che il luogo delegato all'insegnamento nelle aree islamiche fosse sempre e soltanto la Madrasa (in arabo ﻣﺪﺭﺳـة). In realtà essa sorse non prima della seconda metà dell'XI secolo, a opera dei nuovi arrivati turchi Selgiuchidi. Lo studioso statunitense Ira M. Lapidus, afferma: :« Nel corso dei secoli X e XI... nacque la ''madrasa, il college, ... un edificio utilizzato per le attività didattiche e come residenza di insegnanti e studenti, solitamente fornito di una biblioteca. Inoltre le madrasa erano dotate di fonti di redditi permanenti, come terre e proprietà urbane fruttifere, assegnate in perpetuo. Con i proventi di questi waqf, il donatore poteva preservarlo dalla frammentazione dovuta alle leggi successorie e nominare amministratori i propri eredi.'' » Ira M Lapidus, Storia delle società islamiche, 3 voll., Torino, Einaudi, 1993, I. Le origini dell'Islam, p. 177 (ed. orig. A History of Islamic Societies, Cambridge University Press, 1988) Essendo del tutto assurdo pensare che nel mondo islamico non si conducessero studi di alto profilo fino a quel periodo, si dovranno necessariamente indicare le strutture a ciò dedicate tra il VII e l'XI secolo. ''Maktab'' e jāmiʿ (o masjid) Occorre innanzi tutto tener presente che per un protratto periodo - almeno fino all'inizio dell'età abbaside (750-1258) - il sistema d'istruzione rimase estremamente informale e individualisticoMunir-ud-Din Ahmed, Muslim Education and the Scholar's Social Status up to the 5th century Muslim Era (IIth century Christian Era) in the light of Ta'rīkh Baghdād, Zürich, Verlag 'Der Islam', 1968, Studies in Islamic History, pp. vii + 290. e ricordare come le classi più agiate (khaṣṣa) usassero assumere pertanto a proprie spese istitutori (muʾaddib), ospitandoli spesso nelle loro abitazioni, mentre per la gente semplice (ʿāmma), interessata all'apprendimento della semplice lettura e scrittura, i luoghi deputati erano senza alcun dubbio i maktab. Una terza possibilità, col tempo sempre più invalsa, era quella di seguire i corsi d'insegnamento organizzati sempre più frequentemente nelle moschee (jāmiʿ e masjid). Non deve trarre in inganno il fatto che nella jāmiʿ (o masjid) il curriculum formativo prevedesse esclusivamente lo studio del Corano e delle cosiddette scienze religiose, o ʿulūm dīniyya, ad esso connesse. Sotto questa generica etichetta si trovava infatti una molteplicità di materie, tutte direttamente o indirettamente collegabili al Corano: innanzi tutto la lingua araba, usata per trascrivere la prima Rivelazione orale di Muhammad, con la sua grammatica (fonetica, morfologia e sintassi), la Linguistica araba in genere, la Lessicografia, il diritto religioso (sharīʿa) che dal Corano scaturisce, ma anche quello positivo (fiqh), di elaborazione umana ma rispettoso della cornice coranica, la storia, la poesia e il genere epico-narrativo dei cosiddetti Ayyām al-ʿArab''Ossia "i giorni degli Arabi", che narravano imprese di età anche immediatamente precedenti alla comparsa dell'Islam., così ricche di spunti storici, la logica, la filosofia, la teologia, o ''ʿilm al-kalām. La prima sede di studio fu con ogni probabilità quella della stessa moschea di Medina (che comunicava con l'abitazione di Muhammad e delle sue mogli, dove il profeta era quindi vissuto, morto e inumato, in una città in cui si era formato, grazie al Rescritto di Medina, il cosiddetto "Islam politico" (Umma), in cui aveva operato come "uomo di Stato" Muhammad e in cui avevano governato i suoi primi quattro successori politici (califfi).Abū l-Faraj al-Iṣfahānī, Kitāb al-Aghānī, ed. M. J. de Goeje), 21 voll., E. J. Brill, Leyde (ma stampato a Būlāq, al Cairo), 1879-1901, vol. I, p. 48 e IV, pp. 162-163. Ad essa seguirono - secondo la medesima logica - altre moschee erette nei luoghi del "potere" califfale e governatorale - Damasco, Ramla, Kufa, Bassora, Fustat, Qayrawan - in cui si coniugavano necessariamente, proprio per la natura del potere islamico, aspetti religiosi e politici. Secondo il poligrafo Suyūṭī (1445-1505)Ḥuṣn al-muḥāḍara fī tārīkh Miṣr wa-al-Qāhira, Muḥammad Abū al-Faḍl Ibrāhīm (ed.), 2 voll., Il Cairo, Dār al-fiqh al-ʿarabī, 1967, I, p. 131. il califfo ʿUmar II avrebbe inviato Ibn Abī Ḥabīb a Fusṭāṭ (Egitto) perché insegnasse nella moschea di ʿAmr b. al-ʿĀṣ le discipline legate al Corano.The Encyclopaedia of Islam, II ediz., s. v. «Madrasa» (J. Pedersen-Makdisi). ''Madrasa'' Un grande cambiamento si ebbe a partire dal IX secolo: un periodo in cui la cultura e l'economia musulmana conobbero una formidabile crescita e si evidenziarono nuove necessità per amministrare al meglio un impero eccezionalmente esteso e multiforme. Accanto alle discipline religiose, e in logica risposta al poderoso movimento di traduzione di opere greche, persiane (medio-persiano, cioè la lingua pahlavi), copte e indiane, si avvertì l'urgente necessità di studiare approfonditamente anche le cosiddette "scienze naturali", a volte chiamate "antiche". Seyyed Hossein Nasr così scriveva: :« La moschea cominciò a essere usata come scuola a partire dal regno del secondo califfo ʿUmar, il quale designò "narratori", ''qaṣṣ al singolare, alle moschee di città come Kufa, Bassora, e Damasco... Gradualmente a questa forma semplice e rudimentale di istruzione, che divenne il nucleo di istituzioni scolastiche posteriori e molto più sviluppate, venne associato lo studio della grammatica e della letteratura araba. Da questa prima forma di istruzione nella lingua e nella religione si svilupparono sia la scuola elementare popolare (maktab) sia i centri d'insegnamento avanzati che si sarebbero trasformati nelle prime università del Medioevo e sarebbero serviti di modello alle prime università europee nel secoli XI e XII'' » Scienza e civiltà nell'Islam, Milano, Feltrinelli, 1977, p. 56 (trad. dell'originale Science and Civilization in Islam, New York, New American Library, Inc., 1968). Il compito di affiancare alle "scienze religiose" quelle "profane" fu assolto convenientemente dal potere politico e non è quindi un caso se tra i primi esempi di luoghi deputati all'istruzione, nel senso più ampio del termine, troveremo la capitale califfale di Baghdad. La consapevolezza che questo ampliamento di orizzonti conoscitivi fosse necessario fu espressa nel IX secolo da al-Kindī (870-950) che, basandosi sul ḥadīth profetico «''Uṭlub al-ʿilm wa law fī Ṣīn''», ossia "Cercate la conoscenza, foss'anche in Cina",Indicazione che, tra l'altro, legittimava l'acquisizione della conoscenza anche di origine pagana: motivo di importanza basilare per capire la capacità sincretica della rozza cultura araba degli esordi dell'Islam, venuta in repentino e vivificante contatto con le culture ben più progredite che la circondavano e che, in parte, saranno assoggettate politicamente. esortava allo studio anche delle scienze "antiche", come le scienze naturali venivano anche chiamate. L'espressione più compiuta di un simile pensiero fu tuttavia quella enunciata dal filosofo arabo al-Fārābī che, in pieno IX secolo, nella sua Enumerazione delle scienze (K. iḥṣāʾ al-ʿulūm),Tradotto da Gherardo da Cremona sotto il titolo De scientiis ed edito nel 1932 a Madrid dal prof. A. Gonzalez Palencia. indicava così ciò che egli riteneva fosse necessario insegnare nelle istituzioni di studio superiore: #Scienza del linguaggio #Logica #Aritmetica #Geometria #Ottica #Astrologia #Musica #Scienza dei pesi #Scienza della costruzione di strumenti #Fisica #Metafisica #Diritto #TeologiaSeyyed Hossein Nasr, op. cit., pp. 52-53. Questo ampio panorama di discipline e il vasto pubblico che esso poteva raccogliere non poteva trovare più ospitalità nella normale moschea (jāmiʿ o masjid), per lo più di dimensioni abbastanza limitate, nei cui ambienti silenziosi e puliti i discenti potevano trovare più agevolmente concentrazione nello studio. Non volendo cambiare radicalmente questo stato di cose, salvo il cercare ambienti più ampi, il mondo dell'insegnamento superiore trovò utile approfittare del cosiddetto masjid khān, vale a dire una moschea attrezzata con un certo numero di stanze, in cui potessero essere ospitati a pagamento gli studenti (ma, in seguito, anche i docenti), e in vari casi della più capiente moschea-cattedrale delle città islamiche, chiamata Jāmiʿa (in arabo ﺟﺎﻣﻌـة, termine usato oggi per riferirsi all'università), il cui significato è quello di "comunità": perfetto equivalente quindi del latino universitas, ossia "corporazione dei discenti".S. v. «Università», in Lessico Universale Treccani. Sul controverso tema dell'esistenza o meno dell'"Università" nel mondo islamico classico (VII-XIII secolo), si veda quanto pubblicato da R.Y. Ebied e M.J.L. Young, "Did the Arabs invent the university", su Times Higher Education Supplement, 2 May 1975. I due autori, riprendendo tale tema trattato criticamente da G. Makdisi, prestigioso docente ad Harvard e nella University of Pennsylvania di Philadelphia (USA), si esprimono in senso positivo alla possibilità di un ravvicinato raffronto con l'esperienza dell'Europa cristiana. Non mancano tuttavia studiosi contrari a un simile accostamento. È solo a partire dall'XI secolo, come conseguenza dell'assunzione del potere politico da parte dei Selgiuchidi, che fu istituita la prima madrasa: una struttura d'insegnamento a carattere privatistico, imperniata sulla personalità di un ʿālim, che riprendeva di fatto il modello del masjid khān e che metteva a frutto gli spazi giuridici concessi dall'istituto del waqf, anche se, per quelle di maggior prestigio, non mancarono sovvenzioni più o meno generose da parte dal potere califfale o governatorale, oltre alla pretesa del potere religioso di sindacare il livello di competenza del suo insegnamento.Secondo Abû Shama, citato da A. S. Tritton (Muslim Education in the Middle Ages, Londra, Luzac and Co. Ltd., 1957, p. 91), «lo Stato esercita una supervisione sull'insegnamento, come quello della Niẓāmiyya, per cui deve essere ottenuta l'autorizzazione del Califfo prima che un posto d'insegnamento sia occupato.» Ira M. LapidusOp. cit., p. 177. ipotizza che una prima madrasa sia stata sperimentata in Khorasan, le informazioni della maggioranza degli storici arabi indicano come primo esempio la Niẓāmiyya, eretta nel 1065-67 a Baghdad dal visir persiano, al servizio del Sultano selgiuchide Malikshah: Niẓām al-Mulk (nella quale insegnerà per un certo tempo Ghazālī), anche se in effetti da al-MaqrīzīKhiṭaṭ, ed. G. Wiet, 4 voll., Cairo, 1324-1326H./1907-1909, IV, p. 192. e da Suyūṭī,Ḥuṣn al-muḥāḍara... cit., II, 141. sono indicate come esempi precedenti di strutture d'insegnamento superiore, la Madrasa al-Bayḥāqiyya (fondata da al-Bayḥāqī) e la al-Saʿīdiyya (fondata dall'emiro Naṣr b. Subuktegīn), entrambe a Nishapur, In Khorasan, una terza fondata da Abū Saʿd Ismāʿīl al-Astarābādī e una quarta creata per permettere di tenere i suoi corsi ad Abū Isḥāq al-Isfarāʾinī (m. 1027).Johs. Pedersen, s. v. «Masdjid», in The Encyclopaedia of Islam (I edizione, 1913-1936), pp. 353-354. Sulla distinzione tra le due tipologie islamiche d'insegnamento superiore - madrasa e jāmiʿa - è intervenuta l'islamista Biancamaria Scarcia Amoretti, ordinaria dell'Università di Roma, che così scrive: ma anche Carmela Baffioni, studiosa italiana di filosofia islamica, nonché Accademica lincea, afferma: Una branca del sapere che talora si studiava (ma solo sotto il profilo teorico) nella moschea e nella madrasa era la medicina, praticata sui pazienti di ogni sesso e possibilità economica in appositi e ben distinti spazi, come il Bayt al-Hikma di Baghdad. Ospedali, insomma, sorti su modello probabilmente persiano (da cui il termine māristān o bīmāristān, ossia "luogo del malato"), che avevano preso come modello di riferimento l'Accademia sasanide di Jundishapur, risalente al III secolo d.C.Cyril Elgood, A Medical History of Persia, Cambridge, Cambridge University Press, 1951. A quel medesimo modello, con molta probabilità, s'era già ispirato, prima della Bayt al-Ḥikma, il califfo omayyade al-Walīd I (705-715), inaugurando nel 707 il primo ospedale della storia islamica: quello di Damasco, capitale califfale. ''Jamāʿa'' IX secolo Dei primi del IX secolo è proprio il Bayt al-Ḥikma, un complesso originariamente sorto forse per ospitare la biblioteca privata del califfo abbaside Hārūn al-Rashīd e poi trasformato e notevolmente ampliato a partire dall'832, per disposizione del figlio al-Maʾmūn.Claudio Lo Jacono, Storia del mondo islamico (VII-XVI secolo) - 1. - Il Vicino Oriente, Torino, Einaudi, 2003, p. 209. In questa "Casa della sapienza"I cui direttori furono Sahl b. Hārūn e Salm (traduttore tra l'altro dal persiano, secondo Ibn al-Nadīm nel suo Fihrist. Cfr. Dimitri Gutas, Pensiero greco e cultura araba, Torino, Einaudi, 2002, p. 67.), assistito da Saʿīd b. Hārūn''s. v.'' «Bayt al-Ḥikma» (D. Sourdel), in The Encyclopaedia of Islam. - che sarebbe impossibile (non solo storicamente ma concettualmente) definire madrasa -, fondamentale centro di traduzioni dal greco in arabo,Si veda Dimitri Gutas, op. cit., specialmente a p. 3 dotata di una delle più ricche biblioteche dell'intero mondo medievale (quasi mezzo milione di manoscritti arabi, siriaci, persiani, copti, ebraici, greci, indiani e di altre culture ancora, non di rado comprendenti più di un lavoro autografo). Qui s'insegnavano appunto anche le scienze naturali, l'alchimia/chimica, la matematica e la geografia e fu edificato anche un nosocomio, tecnologicamente assai avanzato per l'epoca, in cui opererà anche la famiglia cristiano-nestoriana dei Bakhtishu', già apprezzata per aver garantito al tempo la propria qualificata assistenza medica al secondo califfo abbaside al-Manṣūr. Per lo studio dell'astronomia/astrologia fu fatto invece erigere un osservatorio, localizzato presso la Porta al-Shammāsiyya di Baghdad, affidato alla direzione di due dei migliori scienziati dell'epoca: l'israelita Sind b. ʿAlī e il musulmano Yaḥyā al-Manṣūr, che collaborarono coi loro colleghi di Damasco e con il loro osservatorio sito sul monte Qāsiyūn.Claudio Lo Jacono, op. cit., p. 209. Della seconda metà del IX secolo, e più precisamente dell'859, The Report: Morocco 2009 - Page 252 Oxford Business Group "... yet for many Morocco's cultural, artistic and spiritual capital remains Fez. The best-preserved ... School has been in session at Karaouine University since 859, making it the world's oldest continuously operating university. " Illustrated Dictionary of the Muslim World, Publisher: Marshall Cavendish, 2010 Illustrated Dictionary of the Muslim World - Marshall Cavendish Reference - Google Books p. 161''Hidden Giants'', 2nd Edition, by Sethanne Howard, Publisher: Lulu.com 2008 Hidden Giants, 2nd Edition - Sethanne Howard - Google Books p. 60''Civilization: The West and the Rest'' by Niall Ferguson, Publisher: Allen Lane 2011 - ISBN 9781846142734''The marketisation of higher education and the student as consumer'' by Mike Molesworth & Richard Scullion, Publisher: Taylor & Francis 2010 The Marketisation of Higher Education and the Student as Consumer - Google Books p. 26''Frommer's Morocco'' by Darren Humphrys, Publisher: John Wiley & Sons 2010 Frommer's Morocco - Darren Humphrys - Google Books p. 223 è la costruzione a Fez (Fāṣ) di un oratorio (masjid), finanziato dalla pietas di Fāṭima bint Muḥammad al-Fihrī, di nobili ascendenze meccane coreiscite, che proveniva dall'ifriqyiana Qayrawān, tant'è vero che il nome del manufatto divenne presto noto come il masjid "dei Qayrawanesi" (in lingua araba al-Qarawiyyīn). La dinastia alide degli Idrisidi - a causa dell'ampliamento della popolazione di Fez - favorì nel 919 la trasformazione dell'oratorio in moschea-cattedrale vera e propria, dove cioè un imam potesse tenere ogni venerdì la khuṭba ai fedeli radunati per la ṣalāt al-ẓuhr (la preghiera in comune del mezzogiorno). X secolo Un secolo più tardi, nel 956, si ebbe la fondazione della vera e propria moschea-università al-Qarawiyyīn di Fez (Marocco), per merito dell'Emiro dei berberi Zanata Aḥmad b. Abī l-Saʿīd, diventato vassallo del califfo di al-Andalus,Lemma «Ķarawiyyīn» (G. Deverdun), su The Encyclopaedia of Islam. l'omayyade ʿAbd al-Raḥmān III, il cui laqab era al-Nāṣir li-dīn Allāh. Nel 971 fu la volta della moschea-università di al-Azhar, inaugurata il 22 giugno di quell'anno, "quattordici mesi dopo l'avvio dei lavori".Claudio Lo Jacono, op. cit., p. 283. Va detto che, per volere del wāsiṭa israelita convertito Yaʿqūb b. Yūsuf b. Killis, probabilmente, al-Azhar fu principalmente un centro di istruzione superiore dell'Ismailismo, praticato dai nuovi signori dell'Egitto fatimide.Ibidem. Rimase, per tutto il periodo fatimide, una moschea-università d'impronta ismailita ma le cose cambiarono quando, dopo la morte dell'Imam al-ʿĀḍid nel 1171, la dinastia finì per mancanza di eredi maschi diretti e, per iniziativa di Saladino, fu restaurato nei domini fatimidi il credo islamico sunnita, col riconoscimento formale dell'autorità califfale abbaside di Baghdad. Da quel momento l'insegnamento di al-Azhar, sempre di orientamento religioso, fu riservato alle sole quattro scuole giuridico-teologiche (madhāhib) considerate ortodosse: l'Hanafismo, il Malikismo, lo Sciafeismo e l'Hanbalismo. XI secolo Nel 1005, all'apice del potere della sua dinastia, il sesto Imam fatimide, al-Hakim bi-amri llah, fonda nella sua capitale del Cairo la Dār al-Ḥikma (Casa della Sapienza), detta più frequentemente Dār al-ʿIlm. Anche dal nome si deduce la volontà della dinastia di essere concorrente - anche nel campo della cultura, sia profana, sia religiosa - del califfato abbaside, acerrimo rivale ideologico e politico del Cairo. La sede della Dār al-Ḥikma, di cui oggi non rimane traccia (salvo per un fregio ligneo conservato nel Museo delle Arti, o Dār al-Funūn del Cairo), va identificata "nella parte nordorientale del 'Piccolo Palazzo occidentale'", vale a dire una delle reggie fatimide.Claudio Lo Jacono, op. cit., p. 288. La Dār al-Ḥikma - al cui interno era organizzata una sezione ismailita, chiamata Khizānat al-kutub (Tesoro dei libri), forse aperta solo alla classe dirigente fatimide - era dotata di 600.000 manoscritti di "astronomia, matematica, medicina, diritto, logica e grammatica" e operò fino al 1110, allorché - nel corso del vizirato militare di al-Afḍal b. Badr al-Jamālī fu chiusa perché diventata sede di un non meglio precisato "insegnamento eretico" (probabilmente un'eterodossia dello stesso Ismailismo) e riaprì solo nel 1123, evidentemente ridimensionata, visto l'indicativo nome di Dār al-ʿIlm al-jadīda (Piccola Casa della Conoscenza), in un periodo di accentuata decadenza dell'Imamato, all'epoca del wasiṭa Muḥammad ibn Fātak al-Baṭāʾiḥī.Claudio Lo Jacono, op. cit., p. 288-9. XII secolo Nūr al-Dīn Zangī (Norandino) fonda nel 1148 una prestigiosa madrasa a Damasco: la al-Nūriyya al-kubrā, ossia "la grande madrasa di Nūr al-Dīn". Nello stesso secolo, Salāh al-Dīn b. Ayyūb (Saladino) fonda cinque istituti di ricerca e studio al Cairo. In questa città, durante tutto il periodo ayyubide e in quello successivo mamelucco, le madrase diventeranno ventisei.Bayard Dodge, Muslim Education in Medieval Times, Washington D.C., The Middle East Institute, 1962. p. 22. XIII secolo Tra il 1227 e il 1234 a Baghdad il Califfo abbaside al-Mustanṣir (1226-1242) fece edificare la Madrasa al-Mustanṣiriyya, in cui s'insegnavano teologia, fiqh, letteratura, medicina, matematica e scienze coraniche (ʿulūm al-Qurʾān). Di particolare interesse il fatto che nella Madrasa si cercava d'impartire un insegnamento non di parte, concedendo uguale spazio ai quattro madhhab sunniti (Hanafismo, Malikismo, Sciafeismo e Hanbalismo), a ognuno dei quali era riservato un apposito spazio nella Mustanṣiriyya (tre īwān) che s'aprivano sul cortile interno e uno spazio lungo il corridoio della Madrasa. L'edificio era inoltre provvisto di camere per il soggiorno, di bagni e di cucine, oltre al consueto spazio riservato alla preghiera. Un suo lacerto è una delle due sopravvivenze di erà abbaside, assieme a una porzione della reggia califfale abbaside (al-Qaṣr al-ʿAbbāsī), dopo le drammatiche distruzioni apportate dai Mongoli di Hulegu nel 1258 alla "Città della Pace". La Madrasa al-Mustanṣiriyya ospita un'iscrizione del 1865 che ricorda un restauro ottomano a opera del Sultano 'Abd al-'Aziz. Abbandonata dopo il crollo del Califfato, essa diventò un Khan (caravanserraglio, un ospedale e infine un deposito di armi, prima che il monumento venisse nuovamente valorizzato dalle autorità irachene. XIV secolo Una vicenda simile a quella conosciuta dalla Qarawiyyīn di Fez è quella della Moschea al-Zaytuna di Tunisi. Fondata come semplice oratorio (masjid) nel 698, fu trasformata in moschea (jāmiʿ) nel 704 dall'Emiro omayyade Ḥassān ibn al-Nuʿmān, Wālī d'Ifrīqiya e, come tale, ospitò corsi di apprendimento del Corano, di sharīʿa e di scrittura dell'arabo. Fu tuttavia solo nel XIV secolo che essa fu trasformata in moschea-università (jāmiʿa), formando generazioni di studiosi di grande spicco. Dai primi del Quattrocento sono registrati anche i nomi dei suoi "Grandi Imam" (di fatto i rettori della moschea-università). Note Bibliografia * A. Shalabi, History of Muslim Education, Beirut, 1954. * A.S. Tritton, Materials on Muslim Education in the Middle Ages, Londra, 1957. * Bayard Dodge, Muslim Education in Medieval Times, Washington D.C., The Middle East Institute, 1962. * A. Munīr ud-Dīn, Muslim education and the scholar's social status up to the 5th century of Muslim era, Zurigo, 1968. * Hisham Nashabe, Muslim educational institutions, A general survey followed by a monographic study of al-Madrasah al-Mustanṣirīyah in Baghdād, Beirut, 1989. * Nature, science et société dans la Méditerranée (IX-ème XV-ème siècles), Seminario Internazionale (Cosenza, Italia 25-27 marzo 1999), Technical Report No. 31, UNESCO Venice Office (Regional Office for Science and Technology for Europe, ROSTE), 2000, 171 pp. (stampato nel 2001). * Dimitri Gutas, Greek Thought, Arabic Culture. The Graeco-Arabic Translation Movement in Baghdad and Early ʿAbbāsid Society (2nd-4th/8th-10th centuries), Londra - New York, Routledge, 1998. * Lemma «Madrasa» (J. Pedersen-George Makdisi), su The Encyclopaedia of Islam. *George Makdisi, The Rise of Colleges. Institutions of Learning in Islam and West, Edimburgo, 1981. *Idem, The Rise of Humanism in Classical Islam and Christian West. With Special Reference to Scholasticism, Edimburgo, 1990. *Olga Pinto, "Le biblioteche degli Arabi nell'età degl'Abbasidi", su: La Bibliofilia, Firenze, 30 (1928), pp. 139–165; (trad. inglese a cura di F. Krenkow: "The libraries of the Arabs during the time of the Abbasides", su: Islamic Culture 3 (1929), pp. 234–239). *Louis Massignon, "Les medresehs de Bagdâd", su: BIFAO, VII (1909), pp. 77–86. *''The book in fact and fiction in pre-modern arabic literature'', edited by Antonella Ghersetti and Alex Metcalfe, Volume 12 (2012) del Journal of Arabic and Islamic Studies, 263 pp. *Ignaz Goldziher, «Education (Muslim)», in J. Hastings (ed.), Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics, vol. 5, 1912, pp. 198–207 (ora nel volume edito da Claude Gilliot, Education and Learning in the Early Islamic World, 2012). *Jabir Khalil e Vincenzo Strika, "The Islamic Architecture of Baghdad; the Results of a Joint Italian-Iraqi Survey", su: Annali dell'Istituto Universitario Orientale di Napoli (AIUON), Napoli, Istituto Universitario Orientale, 1987, pp. 65–70. Voci correlate * Madrasa * Università nel Medioevo * Cultura araba * Contributo islamico all'Europa medievale * Scienziati e studiosi del mondo arabo-islamico Categoria:Voci